Dearly Departed
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome and L have been together always...they love each other...so what happens when Kira gets inbetween them? read and find out...told In small snippets..
1. Chapter 1

**My cousin died on Thursday the 21st and I just got back from the funeral. I was really close to him so it feels like losing an older brother. I want to make this in his honor. **

**I love you Shawn :)**

**Paring Kagome and l **

**Death Note/Inuyasha**

Rain was pouring down as the skies mourned for the lost life. A single person was standing in the rain in front of a grave stone. The sky was dark and the rain was pouring down hard making it hard to see them. There black dress was soaked and sticking to their body. There black boots had flecks of mud on them from the ground. Flowers and tissues were lying on the ground forget from the earlier service. The ground muddy now because of the rain, but the person didn't care that as they looked up at the sky there feet were getting covered in mud.

Looking back down at the grave a single tear fell from their eyes mixing with the rain water that was also running down there face. Bringing a hand up they brushed away some hair that was sticking to their face due to it being wet. They laughed darkly before speaking out into the rain.

"Guess I was too late this time... Wasn't I?" the figure spoke.

They ran the fingers through there wet raven hair as the spoke again.

"Looks like you got out smarter this time...L" they said.

"I couldn't save you from that Bastard Kira, but I promise you I will put him to justice….L I will stop Light Yagami." They said whiling placing a lone blue rose on the grave, the flower stood out from all of the others making it unique.

Splashing sounds were heard as someone else approached the person. This person had an umbrella in there hand, protecting them from the rain while the first figure just let the water soak them to the bone, not caring for the wet or cold.

"Lady Kagome, come one let's gets you out of the rain." the figure said.

Kagome sighed and turned her head to look at Miroku. Dulled blue eyes stared into worried violet eyes as a silent message was passed between two friends.

"All right, I'm coming." with that said she turned and started walking back towards the car following Miroku.

There was a break in the clouds as the sun peaked through shinning down on her.

Kagome looked up towards the sun.

'This isn't good bye my dearly departed, no this is only a see you later, because I will find you in the afterlife. I love you so much…So wait for me...L' she thought to herself bringing a hand to block the sun as a gust of wind blew her hair around face. She looked back one more time at the grave, a small smile set in place before getting into the car and driving off.

**I will miss him so much. But this isn't good bye.**

**See you in heaven one day... Shawn. **

**LoneWolfSage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2…this story is going to be told in small snippets…**

The wind was blowing harsh as a couple walked up the steps towards a building.

"Lady Kagome, Are you sure you should be here?" Miroku asked Kagome as they made it to the door.

"I need his help Miroku…. He is the only one I can ask." She said as she knocked on the door. A few minutes later an older man opened the door, a slightly shocked look on his face as he looked that the young couple.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked.

Kagome sighed a little before removing her sun glasses and the hat on her head letting her long raven hair fall down her back and her bright blue eyes blink in the sun light. The man gasped before bowing low at the waist.

"I am sorry Milady I hadn't known you would be here." He said allowing them in. and offering to take there coats.

Kagome waved it off; she unbuttoned her gray pea coat and handed it to the butler. She took a couple more steps into the mansion before stopping at the stairs and looking around, question written all over her face….it only took a moment in till she was voicing her question to the people in the room….

"Where is her?" she asked…more like demanded.

"Ah yes, Master is in his study…Would you like me to show you the way?" he asked, Kagome just shook her head and started walking up the steps leading to the office.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, and opted to just walk in, Miroku hot on her heels.

"Kagome…what have I told you about entering my office like that?" a man asked from behind the desk. His silver hair pulled into a high pony tail as his golden eyes stared into her blue ones.

"A couple 100, not that I care….I need your help." She said taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"You haven't come to me for help since you married that boy…L." He said taking in the way she flinched at his name.

"Well…I would have asked him…if he wasn't dead." Kagome said while looking down at her feet, L's death was still taking a toile on her and she hoped she wouldn't have to take about it much more.

"Alright…what is it you need help with…?" the man said while leaning back in his chair.

"I need to find someone…but I don't know where to start. Can you help me….Sesshomaru?" she asked her elder brother. Hope in her eyes as she stared into his eyes, and he just couldn't refuse her.

"Who is it you need to find?" Sesshomaru asked his sister.

"Near…" was all Kagome said to make everyone in the room stare at her.

**Why does Kagome need to find Near? **

**Why did they give her a funny look for wanting to find him?**

**Find out in the third chapter!**

**Stay tune!**

**LoneWolfSage**

…**..In Loving Memory of Shawn**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was bright and sunny day out, the birds were chirping and the wind blew a light breeze through the trees. A woman with long raven hair and a bright blue sun dress on was sitting on a bench under the biggest tree in a park. Her electric blue eyes watch every single person who walked by her, to some people it would appear as if she was just enjoying the day but to someone trained they would know that she was scoping out the area. A man in his mid-thirties approached her, he was wearing a nice dress suit that was black and his bright blonde hair glowed as the sun reflected off it. There was a hard look in his green eyes as the woman made eye contact with him.

As the man approached her the woman stood up a small smile on her face as If she was greeting an old friend.

"You came alone, am I correct?" the unknown man said when he was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Of course, he did ask me to come alone." she replied a look of mock hurt on her face as her eyes twinkled with amusement. The man sneered at her before he spoke again.

"Yes, I assume that you know what you're doing?" he asked as they started walking towards the street.

The woman nodded,

"I am not a fool Rido... I know what could happen by joining this case." she said

The man that is now known as Rido scoffed at her.

"You always were one not to care of the consequences, Kagome."

Silence followed the pair as they walked out of the park, the man leading her towards a black car parked on the side of the road. When they reached the car on of the windows rolled down just enough so that you could see half of the head of the person in the car.

"Been a long time Kagome…I would have never thought you would come to me for help." The person in the car said glancing up at her.

"Yeah well you're the only on I can go to…Near." Kagome smiling at the albino in the car, who was giving her a blank look

"I figured as much….Get in." Near said while telling the driver to unlock the door

Walking around to the other side of the car Kagome opened the door and slid in.

"You sure have gotten bigger." Kagome said as the car started making its way down the road.

"What do you expect? It's been 7 years." Near replied playing with a strand of hair

"Hai… I know…." Kagome said.

Silence again.

"So I am going to take a guess here and from the ring on your finger and the fact that you're coming to me after he died…I'm guessing that you two were…Are married?" Near asked her a few minuets

"Yeah, it's been about 3 years now." Kagome replied thinking about the way L had proposed.

*Flashback*

"_L! You can't be serious! You know I didn't kill him!" a very angered Kagome Yelled to the panda looking male as two big Cops pulled her towards a cop car. The hand cuff's digging into her wrist as she fought them. _

"_I am completely serious Kagome…There is a 79% chance that you are the murdered…" L said while watching her be pulled away._

_The cops finally got her into the car and then the drove off with L's ok. _

_10 min later they parked outside of a park._

"_Why are we at a park?" Kagome asked as one of the police opened her door._

"_You'll see," He replied while unlocking her hand cuffs and pushing her towards the park._

"_Follow the signs," the other cop said when Kagome turned around with a questioning look on her face._

_Nodding Kagome walked into the park and started following the signs._

"_There's a 99.6% chance that you're going to yell at me right now." Someone spoke when Kagome turned the corner._

_There sitting on the park bench with knees pulled up to his chest was L…the same L who had just arrested her._

"_What the Hell? Why did you arrest me and then send me to this Park L?" Kagome Yelled at him coming to a stop right in front of the bench, her fist clenched at her side._

"_See… I was right." L said while standing up_

"_I asked you a question." Kagome said_

"_I did that because I knew that you wouldn't want me to do this any other way." L started rather cryptically. _

"_Do what?" She asked._

"_This….Kagome will you marry me?" L asked while pulling a ring out of his back pocket._

_Kagome gasped placing her hand to her mouth._

"_L….Yes!" Kagome said tears falling out of her eye's she pulled the detective into a hug._

_*End*_

"Yeah…and that's the reason I came to you…" Kagome said looking at Near.

"I want you to help me catch Kira."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun blazed through the windows of the building as a Small albino kid lead the Raven haired woman through the building. They stopped when they came to a door, a swift nock from the white haired kid, and the door opened to revile a peeved looking Blonde who glared at the duo before letting them in.

The albino walked in and crouched on the floor in front of some dolls. The Raven haired girl smiled slightly at the Blonde kid before greeting him.

"Mello, I see you haven't changed on bit." Kagome said as she ruffled the blonde's hair earning her a slight glare.

"Yeah, and what the hell does that mean?" Mello asked as he took a bite of his chocolate.

"It's not bad." Kagome said as she went to hug Matt.

"Why is she here?" Mello asked Near.

"You heard that L was murdered right?" Near asked.

Mello nodded, he's eyes softening as he thought about how Kagome must be feeling.

"Well she asked me to help her track down Kira to finish what her late husband started." Near stated.

"So, how have you guys been? It's been forever since I have seen you three." Kagome said.

"We've been good, How about you Kagome?" Matt asked as he paused his game in favor if talking with Kagome.

"Fine, well as fine as someone can be when they have a murder after them." Kagome said making then trio looked at her.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Near asked.

"Why the fuck do you have a murder after you?" Mello bit out.

"I found out that who is Kira but I don't have enough evidence to charge him." Kagome said with a sigh as she sat next to Matt on the couch.

"Kagome, I know it's been hard on you with L's passing an all, but I need to know you won't do anything stupid while we go after Kira?" Near asked/stated.

"I won't, you can trust me." Kagome said.

They all looked at each other before Mello broke the silence.

"Looks like the Trouble 4 are back together."

Kagome laughed with matt with Near just went back to his dolls. After a few moments Near finally asked the question that has been bugging him for a while.

"Kira….Light Yagami is Kira….isn't he?" Near ask Kagome.

_Flashback~_

_It was raining as Kagome ran towards someone who was standing in graveyard. The person was standing in front of a grave and as Kagome got closer she could hear talking._

"_HAHAHA, L I won this time…..I will make this world my own….A Kira!" _

_Kagome gasped making the person turn around._

"_No…Light….You're Kira…." Kagome said as she saw the familiar auburn eyes stare into her own shocked blue eyes._

"_Kagome, you made the wrong chose on coming here tonight." Light said as he glared at Kagome._

_Doing the first thing that came to mind Kagome turned and ran._

_End flashback~_

"Yes….Light Yagami is Kira…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yesterday~

"L…I want to meet you." Near said through the microphone to 'L' really it was just light "How about at the abandon ware house called the yellow box, 3 days from now and the 28 at 1 pm?"

"That's fine with me" Light replied.

Now~

Beep beep

"It's near," one of the cops that are working with light said.

Hello L, I'm sorry to keep brothering you like this, but with regards to our meeting I wanted to confirm that we are still seat for the 28 at 1 pm?" Near asked sending a glance to Kagome who was still sleeping, lying on the couch across the room

"Yes" light replied.

"Very well the 28th the day after tomorrow." Near said.

"Right." Light said before ending the connection.

….

"Giovanni," near said.

"Yes," Giovanni answered.

"Will you be able to make it on time?" Near questioned.

"Yes, I will be there for sure." Giovanni answered.

"Good, let's put are best into this shall we." Near said speaking through the little finger puppet.

"And what about the girl?" the woman Limner asked.

"Oh she will be coming too." Near said, his eyes softening slightly as she looked at the woman who could be a mother to him.

**28****th**** 2013…**

The rain was pouring hard as the raven haired woman rain through the streets. Her hood had fallen off her head reviling bright blue eyes, her left eyes had a scratch staring right above her brow and ending and inch under her eye. In her hands she was clutching a brown bag.

With every step she took water splashed up not that she cared.

Turning the corner sharply the Woman stopped when she was right in front of a warehouse. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her breathing. Feeling with her aura, the woman could feel Near inside with his team and Light and his team were there two. She made it right on time.

"Near! It's been over 30min now and nothing's happened!" someone yelled from inside. Kagome opened the door and walked into the warehouse. Being careful not to be too loud she closed the door and shook her head slightly.

"Your quite near, what wrong? Still waiting for something?" Kagome heard light ask. Growling lightly Kagome started walking towards them.

"Waiting…..That's and excellent choose of words. Yes I am waiting for the arrival of the one who will solve everything once and for all." Near said as he moved his dolls, taking a glance to the side was he knew Kagome would be coming from any minute now.

Clank slosh

Clank

Clank

Everyone but Near looked around when they heard what sounded like someone walking towards them.

"Who is that?" Masuda asked.

Light glanced at Near and saw the smug look on his face.

"Did you bring a backup plan?" Light asked him, although he didn't answer.

"No, there was no backup plan…." A very feminine voice said from behind near in the shadows.

Everyone o looked towards it and Lights crew pulled out the guns.

"Show yourself." Light called out.

The person laughed before steeping out of the shadows shocking everyone but the SPK.

"K-Kagome?" Matsuda asked.

"We thought you were dead." Aizawa said.

"Yes well, you can thank Light for that." Kagome said as she started to pull something out of the bag.

"What do you mean?" Ida asked.

"Well you see, it's a long story…." Kagome started but was cut off when everyone gasped at what she was holding.

"You have a death not…" Aizawa said…or more like questioned.

"No…it's not a death note." Kagome said as she started to walk towards Near who was now smirking at her.

"Then what is it?" Light spit out, anger showing on his face.

"You see it's actually a book of records, I had to fight an angry shinigami to get it, that's how I got cut, but It was worth it." Kagome said as she handed the book to Near who was looking at the scratch. Kagome mouth "I'm all right" and he looked at the book.

"Book of records?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, it gives a full description, picture and background on every one who has written in a death note." Kagome said taking In how Light tensed up.

"Really? Then we really will know who Kira is!" Matsuda said.

"Yep," Kagome said while watching as near flipped through the book to this year.

'No, she just ruined all my plans, where is Mikami? He should have been here to ends this!' Light thought as he kept his eyes on the woman who was supposed to be dead.

"Oh and if you're wondering, Mikami won't be coming, he has been placed under arrest and if being held by us." Kagome said.

"Ah here we are. 2007, Light Yagami finds death note dropped buy Ryuk. He doesn't write in it for 2 days and when he does he kills some bikers… November 5th 2007 the shinigami Rem gets black mailed by Light and ends up killing L and Watari….." After reading that everyone looked at Light who had started backing away…..

"Good Bye Light…or Kira." Kagome whispered as she disappeared, the book leaving with her.

**Don't ask me where I got this idea but I did. I am going to be doing another story. And that story will explain why she disappeared.**

**In till next time.**

~Sage


	6. Final chapter and Sneek peek

Final chapter

'Where….Where am I?' Kagome asked as she sat up. Looking around she couldn't really see anything, the ground was covered in fog and everything else was white.

"Kagome….." a voice spoke out making Kagome whip her head around.

Standing behind her were three people. One of them Kagome recognized.

"Lady Midoriko" Kagome said as she got onto one knee.

"Stand up my child; you have no need to bow to me." Midoriko said as she motioned for her to stand.

"Where am I? What happened to Near and The others?" Kagome asked.

"You are in a room for the gods. I am Lord Karloff." The big man standing next to Midoriko said. He was wearing an outfit much like Sesshomaru just without the armor. Both the pants and top were gold with blood red roses. He had long straight red hair flowing down his back and a pair or blood red eyes.

"A room for Gods?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, this is a room were we god's can speak with their chosen one. I am lady Adrianna." The last woman spoke. She was wearing a beautiful kimono made with the colors Gold, Purple and Blue. Her hair was a dark blue almost black and was being held up in a high pony tail.

"Wait….what's a chosen one?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.

"You are, my dear." Midoriko said smiling at her.

"But that doesn't explain what a chosen one is." Kagome said.

"A chosen one is someone who is a worker for the Gods. They go there different places and times to defeat the dark evils threating the world." Adrianna explained.

"You have already defeated two evils. One 500 years ago and the second one in your own time." Karloff said.

"Now Kagome Higurashi-Lawiet you have another world to save, if you chose to accept" Midoriko said.

"And what happens if I do accept?" Kagome asked.

"You will be going to a new time and place; if you defeat the dark evil then we will grant you your hearts greatest wish." Adrianna said.

"My hearts greatest wish…..L…" Kagome whispered.

"Now do you accept Kagome?" Karloff asked.

"I….I do?" Kagome said a glint of determination in her eyes and voice.

"Wonderful, now you will be put in a sleep to prepare your body. When you wake up you will be in the home of your new Keeper. Good luck Kagome." Midoriko said as everything faded into the background and Kagome feel in to a sleep.

Where will Kagome wake up at? Will she ever get to See L again? What is the dark evil that she must defeat? Find the answers to all of these questions and more in my next Story.

Keep watch for "One of the chosen"

**(.)** **See you next time! ~Sage**


End file.
